Emerald flame
by GeneWeiss
Summary: As Leon ponders over his relationship with D, a sinister Vampire merges from D's teenage past with one simple motive. (warning: may contain yaoi content)


Emerald Flame – Chapter 1

**Rays of moonlight** glittered onto the rippling waves of the dark murky water of the underground canal. Along the moulded walls, the furry rats scurried, their dark eyes reflected with energy. One of them suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. It smelt wicked in a delicious way. Following its senses, the rat turned around and slowly scuttled back. The smell grew stronger and stronger. Then, the rat felt something cold and wet beneath its paws. Looking down, it finally realized where it was. It had stepped on top of an outstretched human's hand. A pair of eyes was facing it, dull and lifeless. Her colourless mouth gaped in a silent scream…

* * *

****

**Leon roused** to the sweet ringing of the wind charms that hung by the windowsill. With his eyes still closed, he turned and felt a warm body beneath his arm. He closed mover, burying his head into its black silky softness. Balsamic floral perfume was in his nostrils. His hands, as if they had a will of their own, moved down, feeling every inch of the naked body till his fingers found what they were looking. He grasped it. At the low groan, Leon smiled and licked the earlobes.

"Dee Dee…" he purred. "Dee Dee…"

"It's simply D, you idiot," a voice retorted. Leon felt a sharp sting on his hand. "And stop it."

"Don't be so mean, Dee Dee," said Leon gaily, kissing his shoulders with every intention to climb on top of him. To his surprise, Count D pushed him away. It made him wide-awake now.

"Whoa. What's with the pushing?" Leon protested, watching the gothic cherub wrapping a towel around his waist. "And what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work. I have to open the shop within an hour's time."

"But it's… it's," Leon glanced at the table calendar. "It's Sunday."

"Sunday is always the busiest day. Don't shopping malls open on Sundays?"

"Yeah but…" Leon fought to think of something. "Sunday."

"We all have to work to earn our decent living. Even you."

"Well, it happen that today is my off day and I intend to spend the whole day lazing around in bed," Count D glared at him. "Don't worry. I'll quiet. I promise."

"Suit yourself," He smiled disarmingly. "For the next ten seconds."

"What the…" Leon heard his handphone ringing loudly. "Oh great! What now? Hello? Of course, I am awake! Huh? What? Now? Oh come on, it's my off day, you bloody bastard. Ah? Okay, I'll be there. Just give me some time to dress." He switched it off. "Moron. Who the hell does he think he is?" Suddenly, he saw a blue object flying straight for him. It landed on top of him, temporarily blinding him. Quickly, he pulled it off, realizing that the object was his crumbled jean. Smelling coffee, he looked up and saw Count D, fully dressed and carrying a breakfast tray.

"D. How in the world did you…"

"Better hurry, Detective. Unless you want your boss to blacklist you."

* * *

**Pressing the accelerator**, Leon sped off, oblivious to the old man whom he nearly knocked down. Use the traffic light, stupid! Zeus, why's it that he was born never to have off days? Especially when he could catch D red handed! He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Unofficially, Count D was his lover, no, that didn't sound right. Sex partner. Yes, that's right, someone who could satisfy his homosexual appetite. No, he was not gay. Not entirely one hundred percent. He was Detective Leon, a long ranger set out to prove D murdered his customers. Wimpy D said his shop was for Love and Dreams. Ha! What a load of rubbish!

"Just you wait, Dee Dee. Just you wait!" he hissed, stepping hard on the brake. The car screeched as it stopped a few inches in front of the infamous yellow and black tape. Turning off the engine, he got out of his car and slammed the door.

"There you are," Leon turned to look. It was Yuri, the latest member to his team. A handsome kid. Like any other men in his best time of his physical life, he was flawlessly lean and slim. The angels had made his face perfectly tanned for his firm jaw and long nose. Raven Asian hair flowed to the end of his earlobes like a lion's mane. His trimmed dark brows were incredibly straight that they didn't bend whenever he frowned. His lips were full in gold honey, cleverly concealing his even white teeth. The moment Leon saw him, he felt confidence radiating from him like the sun. He hoped that it was not cockiness. Yet, that was what he liked about mixed breed. The good and bad co-existed in one perfect body.

"There you are, Yuri checked his watched. "Wow. You set a new record. Twenty minutes."

"Oh shut up," Leon snatched the file from him. "What is it that you have to spoil my Sunday?"

"A rookie found him during his patrol. We have to no ID on him for now." Yuri pointed to the black-bagged object. "Maybe some time later, after all, he is another homeless."

"And you have to call me for this?"

"Let me finish before you jump to conclusion," Yuri snapped, unzipping the bag. Leon held his breath at the stench. He could see dried up remnants of white spittle stubbornly clinging at the corners of the filthy lips. They hadn't closed the eyes of the poor thing. Those dull empty eyes. Leon wondered if he had seen Heaven at his untimely death. That was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Look here." Yuri turned the neck. "See?"

Leon frowned at the two dark red puncture circular marks. Though the skin was burst in distortions at the crude invasion, it was neat and clean, clearly done by professionals.

"And?" Leon asked, unimpressed.

"Those are the same marks as we found on the body of a dead woman found in an underground canal not far from here." Yuri patiently took the file from him and pulled out a photograph. "Jill is checking it out as we speak. See?" The marks are definitely similar."

"So?"

"So, that means these two were killed by the same person. A vampire, perhaps?"

"Yeah, and we are the Angel Investigation Team. You could be the horned green demon."

"Very funny, Leon. What's with the pissed off attitude in the first place? You know the Chief wants us to investigate this."

"Hey, its no like this is your first case. You know what to do. Find out their backgrounds. See there is any connection between them, so on and so forth. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going back to bed."

"Or back to your beloved D?" Yuri smirked. "Hey, I may be here for a few months but I know you and him are having a relationship." Seeing Leon flinching. "Oh please. Gay is a common thing in Europe and here."

"Shut up."

"Same to you. Always making mountains out of molehills."

"What's your point?"

"I am saying that if you want to be with D, you could tell me. I can understand that."

"Yuri," Leon hissed hotly. "I'm not gay."

"Okay, you are not yet you are sleeping with him."

"Is that what you learnt in Europe, mixed breed?"

"No, I completely understand that you want to have a change in your sex life. No big deal," He laughed. "Unless you are scooping that low to get evidence that Count D was responsible for the deaths of his customers."

"He is!"

"And what hard core evidence can you get from you? There is one thing I have learnt from my Asian blood. There is no evidence for black magic. However, there are such things such as vampires. Hmmm… let me think. His name is Count D… and we have no idea what the D stands for… Ideally, he could be our prime suspect but it is impossible since he has an alibi who is refusing to admit he is converting to bisexualism…"

"Okay, I've got the picture," Leon surrendered. "Now will you please shut up?"

"Sure, no problem. Just as long as you think of him as a sex partner."

"What?"

"Face it, Leon. You hardly know the guy. Plus, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

"Let me see him."

"Why?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Nothing in particularly. Let's say it is a small payment for all the covering up I did for you."

"Fine," Leon reluctantly replied. "Now will you let me have my off day?"

* * *

**Count D** slipped his tea. The news was on. His pet, Q, was busily pulling out a strawberry from a cream cake that Leon has graciously bought for him last night. It was a pity that he didn't have the chance to eat it for breakfast. As he drank, he heard the newscaster reporting.

"This morning, the police have found the bodies of a schoolteacher and a homeless. Both were reported to have puncture marks on their necks. Rumours has it that the murderer was a vampire who was repeatedly seen in street alleys…"

"Vampires, huh?" D took a bite. Light and fluffy, just the way he liked it. He looked at the strawberry filling, lovingly red in its sinful calories, as lovingly as the blood that was shed so many years ago.

Then, he saw a boy bleeding, holding a cruel wound in his stomach. He vomited blood as he crumbled to the marble floor. There were awful screams and running echoing all over the place. In the midst of the chaos, a brutish voice rang out. It was calling out for him. He heard the heavy thumping of boots. He saw a dark figure steadily coming for him. His cape flapped like the Devil's wings. Rays of wicked light reflected his slender rapier. His other hand held out a short dagger that the reflected the same aura as the rapier. In the rays, he saw a face. He couldn't see its full physical features but the saw Rage. He also saw tears.

D shook his head, breathing deeply. That scene. Those memories. Why had they returned? He touched his cheek and realized it was covered in sweat. Taking a towel, he carefully wiped it off. His hands were shaking.

"Tea…" He whispered. "I have to calm my nerves." His fingers managed to grip the cup. As he drank, D felt the sweet taste was getting bitter and horribly thick. Looking into the cup, he saw not a golden liquid but a dark frothy red substance. It smelt of rotting corpses. Horrified, D dropped the cup. It shattered into countless bits that flew everywhere in the room. The cursed liquid spread all over the floor, disappearing to disappear. D threw up, comforted that his insides had the will to reject it.

"Stop it!" He hissed, wiping his mouth. "Stop it! I command you! Whoever you are!"

You can't escape me from me, D… I will have you… I will take you… 

"Who is this?" D spin around the room, trying to locate the voice. It resonated like the Dead. "Speak! I command thee!"

You are mine, as always, my pretty devil… 

"Show yourself!" D turned and saw his reflection in a mirror. It was smiling at him. Evil was in it. He heard it speak in his own voice.

"I will be his eternally."

With that sentence, the reflection took out a dagger, the very same dagger the dark figure had, and buried it deep into D's chest. D toppled backwards, gasping. The dagger still protruded from his chest. His face tightened with pain, then relaxed, then tightened again. His eyes squeezed shut and opened as it fought to differentiate the light from the dark. His hands grasped the handle in a feeble attempt to pull it out. As he fell, he saw someone towering over him.

D awoke and sat rigidly upwards, in cold sweat. Panting for some time, his breathings and heartbeats gradually returned to their normal pace. Still caught up in the lingering dream, D stared blankly at the television. The news was about to start.

"This morning, the police have found the bodies of a schoolteacher and a homeless. Both were reported to have puncture marks on their necks. Rumours has it that the murderer was a vampire who was repeatedly seen in street alleys…"

"A nightmare?" D questioned. No, its presence was too real. Unbuttoning his shirt, he examined his chest. There were neither wounds nor marks yet there was a chill that clung on to him like chains. As his eyes locked onto the television, he noticed something at the background. Then, he said something, which was more than a whisper.

"André."

* * *

****

**Leon kicked** a pebble down the street, fuming over Yuri's words. That cheeky smut! He had no business to interfere in his private life. If they weren't in public, Leon swore he would beat the living hell out of him. Leon kicked another pebble, watching it skidding into a drain. Although he disliked his cockiness and well acted casualness, he knew Yuri was pointing out something very obvious. He knew nothing about D. Apart that he was great in bed and sold unnatural pets for a 'living', he was a complete stranger. Wait a minute! He stopped in his tracks.

Who ever said he wanted to know D? That murderer? Leon cringed at the harshness. Gnashing his teeth, he cursed. Some of them deserved it but the Law severely disapproved of vigilantes. Yuri was right. What in the world was he doing with D? Where was he going? He saw the similar stores of Chinatown. Then, he remembered. Why was he going there? Shrugging his shoulders, he dug his hands into his pockets and proceeded.

Almost a few steps away, he noticed a man standing outside D's store. He was majestically tall in his trench coat and jeans. His copper red hair parted in a saintly fashion that broke in beautiful locks around his shoulders. His cheeks, chin and jaw were smooth, bearing no signs of facial hair. Like Yuri, he too had straight brows that gave him a clear, peaceful look. Eyelashes curled out sensually from his emerald eyes, enhancing the mystified aura it gave out. When he turned, Leon found his smile to be one of the beautiful things that a god could ever created. His voice was the playing of a foreign instrument, melodious and sensational.

"Pardon me," Leon tried to distinguish his foreign accent. "Is this the pet store of Count D?"

"Yeah, why?" Leon replied, slightly embarrassed at his street punk attitude.

"Odd. I was told it opens on Sunday."

"It's closed?" Leon glanced at the door. He saw the metal grilled gate. "That's strange. D never closed his shop that early."

"You know him?"

"Not really," He lied. "I am one of those who like to look around his store every now and then. He has quite a collection of pets, doesn't he? I wonder where he gets them."

"Don't we all?" The stranger replied. "Would you be so kind to pass him a message for me?"

"No problem. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that an old friend is here to pay him a visit." He smiled broadly. Then, Leon saw something very wrong and very dangerous. "By the way, Detective Leon." Leon's heart pounded. "You aren't much of a liar. Perhaps when you have the time, we could have a little chat."

"Yes, we should," Leon replied, unable to shake off the chill that was creeping up his spine. "And how should I contact you?"

"Just think of me and call out my name."

"Your name?"

"Forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed slightly. Lord André du Ivory, once the royal heir of the Evena Court. I would very much appreciate it if you stay out of it, Detective."

"I don't suppose you are related to the two deaths that happened very recently."

"Very perceptive, Detective. I am surprised you manage to control yourself. Most men would run away like frightened children scared of the dark."

"I have seen a lot of bizarre things. Mr. André. You are no different."

"Your intrepidness has proven its worth. No doubt, it was earned during your time with D. His scent is on you. Do you enjoy sleeping with him? I know I did."

"Ha! Sure you do. We both know he is not human."

"It seems we are getting along pretty well."

"Don't count your chickens, Mister. The only reason I am not blasting your head is that I want to know what is your business with D?"

"Are you his lover?"

"Not exactly but two people killed in my district makes it my business."

"Are you always that frank?"

"Only to those who eagerly confesses their crimes like it is nothing wrong."

"Oh no, Detective. Killing them is wrong but their blood is on D's. I am only the axe that he holds in his hands," André moved towards him. "You see, Detective. I have spent too long to get to him. Though Time has taught me the fruits of Patience, I will not risk him slipping through my fingers by some mere mortals like yourself."

"Then, maybe, you should have killed me instead of talking too much."

André laughed. It chilled Leon from the inside.

"It was my intention to have your bloodless corpse at the steps of this very store. Then when the police break in, they would find D fashioned in a suicide style. There would be a note stating his confessions that he murdered you, the two poor souls and of course, all those who had died from his pets! The news would expose his vileness and every one, who practised the same arts as him, would be forced to flee. Thus, allowing me to hunt them down, one by one."

"When I discovered that you gave a certain degree of attachment to D, I think to myself that it was too cruel to kill you, mortal. So innocent, so pure to the threshold of Evil you have stepped into. Try to understand that I am trying to save you from D. That spawn's malice was meant for imprisonment. Pandora's box, if you will!"

"What are you trying to say? D is evil?"

"You have seen what he did to his customers. Aren't you trying to prove his guilt?"

"Yeah," Leon answered slowly. "Hold on a second. If you really what you said you are, then, doesn't it mean you were D's customer?"

"Victim is what I prefer to hear," André turned. "We will continue our conversation very soon when you are ready to hear to what I have to say."

* * *

**Before Leon** could react, he felt a frost kiss planted on his cheek. It startled him and then, he realized André was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" He murmured weakly. His eyes rolled to the metal grille. Then, he remembered what he came for. "D… D…" His legs automatically ran to the back door. Furiously, he dug into his pockets and took out a key. Unlocking the door, he went inside.

"D! D!" he yelled, sweeping his eyes across the empty room. "D! D! Where are you?" Running forward, he pushed the wooden oriental doors opened. Following his instincts, he moved down the hallway. He smelt incense, the ones the Chinese used to keep unwanted ghosts away.

"D!" He cried, pushing the door opened. The pungent smell of the incense almost suffocated him. Coughing, he made his way to the couch where he saw D sitting down, holding a scroll in his hands. He seemed to be unaffected.

"Man, what is it with the damn incense?" Leon swayed the lavender smokes aside. "How can you breathe in such a place?"

"The incense will hide my scent from him."

"From who? Andr

"I see you have met him. Did he say anything to you?"

"Only that he is after you! What comes around goes around."

"What do you mean?"

"He was one of your customers. Wasn't he?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Which part? The part he survived."

"It wasn't supposed to make him a Vampire. You saw his fangs, didn't you?" He sighed. It doesn't matter now. The inevitable has come."

"Hey, that moron killed two people. Don't I deserve an explanation?"

"He is a vampire. He needs blood."

"Yes but they don't walk around in the sunlight!" He was about to continue when he caught D's stunned face. He paused, not knowing what to do.

"He has grown powerful," D whispered. Leon sensed fear in him. "Much more than I anticipated. I can't hide anymore. Leon. What I am about to tell him will seemed to be unbelievable but you must trust me with your heart and soul that I never meant to hurt him."

"You have told me wacky stuffs before," Leon smiled encouragingly. "Why should this be any different?"

From his inner sleeve, D took out a gold locket crusted in tiny diamonds and rubies. Leon marvelled at its splendour. D opened it, revealing a tiny portrait. It was a young boy dressed in clothes made for sovereigns. He had jewelled rings on his tiny-gloved hands. A hat loaded with peacock feathers sat comfortably on his small head. Leon wondered if it was fashionable for boys to dress up as girls during that era. Suddenly, he noticed the colours of the boy's eyes. He stared at D, astound.

"During the 10th year of Lord André due Ivory's reign in the Evena Courts," he began. "I…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
